


I Can't Sleep

by pigeon_hold



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Movie Night, Multi, Poly Crushes, Sleepy fic, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_hold/pseuds/pigeon_hold
Summary: Poe has a terrible time sleeping, movie nights are a hell of a cure-all.
Relationships: Player Characters/NPC, Player Characters/Player Characters, The Infernal/The Ghoul/The Queen/The Werewolf/The Fae
Kudos: 3





	I Can't Sleep

Janice would claim it was her idea, and in a way, she wasn’t wrong. Though Poe couldn’t help but think as Lila’s cold form settled on the couch, this wasn’t the exact group princess had imagined. Poe had stepped away, gathering up popcorn and a few snacks for the group, and well, she was slightly struck as she reentered the common area.

Georgie had taken the spot to Lila’s left, smiling as politely and nonchalantly at the ghost as possible without drawing the other’s attention. If anyone else in the room could see her, they were certainly doing their best to not make it obvious.

Janice had taken up a seat to Lila’s right, wanting to leave the space for Mona, who surprisingly did not take up the offer, taking up with Meghan and Penny to Janice’s right. Defne had taken to lounging next to Georgie, stoic as ever. Anders was hunched over the dvd player, popping in the movie choice of the night.

If anyone asked, she would’ve have quite been able to point out what felt so right about the moment, but even so, she slipped her phone free and snapped a picture.

Lila was quick to send a confused look, but Poe just shrugged, a small smile lighting up her face.

Once the disk was in, Anders was quick to hop up, grinning and slinging an arm around Poe’s shoulders.

“Alright bumpkin, places, places.” He tousled her hair before shoving her none too gracefully into the spot Lila inhabited, who once Poe was settled took to sitting behind her.

Anders turned the lights off and leaped into his spot, sprawled across Defne, Georgie, and Poe’s laps, careful to avoid Janice’s.

The movie was nothing special, spooky and slow with soft music and a dull palette. More than once Poe found herself looking down the line, studying the faces of the friends huddled around her. When she caught someone’s eye she smiled kindly, hoping it wasn’t weird to be looking. Georgie was polite enough to smile back, Defne’s face twitched in some sort of way, and Janice rolled her eyes and squinted at her, which just caused Poe to snort and turn back to the film.

It didn’t take long, the warmth of the bodies surrounding her, even with Lila’s chill, sleep started to pull at her eye lids. She tried to fight it, just long enough to pass the popcorn around before she let her blinks last a bit longer.

How long had it been since she slept this early? She thought she could feel Lila’s phantom hand smoothing through her hair. Janice’s arm and Georgie’s leg were pressed close to her sides. Defne’s arm had at some point come to rest on the back of the couch, around Georgie but fingertips resting near Poe’s collar. Anders legs seemed to grow heavy in her lap, warm and a good pressure.

She was surrounded and, if she had more sense about her, she knew she’d have been damn near exploding with nerves. Asking if they were uncomfortable, if she was being predatory, if this was okay.

But before she could muster the energy to worry, her head dipped and landed on someone’s shoulder.

She was out.

The rest of the night came in flashes, Janice complaining about the film, a comment here and there from Georgie, Penny, and Anders. Defne asking something. Lila’s small laughs and ever-present chill.

Someone was carrying her and it sounded like the others were following.

When she woke next, eyes blinking open, it was to Lila’s glow lighting up her small room. Her glasses were on the beside table and Lila laid next to her on the bed.

“Sorry for dozin’ off on you sweetpea.” Lila just smiled.

“It’s alright, it was a good movie, but not that good.” Poe snorted before Lila whispered, “Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetpea, I’m glad it was good.” She let the silence hang for a second. “How’d we get back in here?”

“Your friend Anders carried you.” Poe hummed.

“Did he take off my glasses?”

“That was Georgie.”

“Mmmm She’s always been sweet like that.” Poe let her eyes fall shut again. “Maybe Janice will stop all that chatter about illicit vegetables now.”

That got a laugh from Lila.

“I don’t think so. She seems pretty set on that. Made a couple comments on her way out. Defne didn’t seem too happy with her.”

“Mmmm. I hope you like them.” She took a breath, “I hope they like each other.”

The silence grew in the room again, taking root and holding until Lila’s soft voice plucked it from the ground.

“Do you like them?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Do you like-like them?” Poe let her eyes drift back open, met by Lila’s honest and open face. She thought it over, really thought it over, as best as her sleep addled brain could.

“I think I could. I do and could. I think.” She took a breath, feeling like she was melting into her pillow. “I like them, and I like you and I want everyone to like each other.”

“Oh Poe…” She closed her eyes, not wanting to be met with a pitying or babying look, she already knew. She felt Lila’s hand cup her cheek and move up to her hair again. “Please don’t get hurt.”

“It’s a little late for that.” And when she opened her eyes next, many sleepless hours later, Lila’s opalescent form was gone and the chill that took the room felt so much stronger.

She pulled a breath as best she could and crawled out of bed. The sun was on its way to rising, so she threw on her work clothes and made her way to her garden; best to get an early start and not dwell on the impossible.


End file.
